semidioses
by oujiswan
Summary: lilith page viajo a storybrooke en cuanto el aprendis hablo con ella. emma ruby y lilith guardan un gran secreto ¿que sera?
1. Chapter 1

En story brooke dos de la mañana

Emma caminaba junto a lili y ruby las tres se hicieron buenas amigas luego de hablar y aclarar las cosas con lili Emma le presento a ruby y luego de que se rompiera la maldición esa misma tarde esa noche salieron como ya acostumbraban además compartían un secreto importante y como buenas amigas no falto la borrachera y las incongruencias o charla de borrachos

Emma: ruby dime quien te parece sexy?

Ruby: a mi me parece sexy belle esta buenísima

Lili: te gusta la bibliotecaria… sos una sosa

Emma: a yo no me quejo a mi me gusta la reina esta como quiere

Lili: están locas una esta con el oscuro y solo la has visto hoy mientras paseaba con gold y la otra es la reina malvada y la debes meter a la carcel

Emma: en el corazón no se manda además es la madre de mi hijo y es tan linda

Ruby: belle igual

Lili: pinches cursis

Emma: ay no te quejes a ver quien te gusta a ti?

Lili: nadie me parecen tan cursis

Emma: ni hombre ni mujer aguada

Lili: me reservo a alguna persona ya sabes no tan cursi y que sea de aquí o alguna tierra con magia nadie de afuera me querria nada mas que para un manicomio

Emma y ruby: cierto

Emma: miren es el mausoleo de la familia de Regina Henry dice que allí esta su guarida

Lili: vamos a ver

Ruby: no lo se

Emma: vamos, Regina esta en su mansión aun no sabe como controlar su magia y dime que no has deseado hacer esto mas que nadie

Ruby: vale vamos-cuando entraron ruby hallo la manera de meterse a la cripta debajo de la tumba del padre de Regina y entrado a su cripta buscaron en todas las estanterías encontraron todo tipo de pócimas pero solo una les llamo la atención parecía una lámpara de lava-vaya esta muy bonita que dicen la abrimos?

Lili: por abrirla no pasa nada

Emma: vale pero ten cuidado no lo riegues-justo cuando ruby abrió el frasco una nube violasea azulada y blanca las rodeo lo siguiente que vieron fue oscuridad sin darse cuenta desaparecieron dejando sus ropas en el proceso

Mientras tanto en casa de Regina

Regina: hay Henry como desearía que todo volviera a ser como antes cuando eras mi pequeño y no me veias como la reina malvada-lloraba Regina en la habitación de Henry abrazada a su almohada-pero todo es culpa de swan porque tenia que hacerme esto no puedo tenerla a ella y tampoco a Henry un dia me vengare-una voz en su interior le gritaba "de que sirve" y "eso nos alejara de Henry aun mas" y la peor "emma nos seguirá odiando"-hmp hasta mi conciencia sabe que es una batalla perdida-estaba tan centrada en su conversación consigo misma que lo único que la saco de allí fue un golpe en seco y un sentimiento de magia que venia directo de su sala cuando bajo nunca se imagino lo que encontró…

En la tienda de gold

Belle leia un par de libros por alguna razón tenia insomnio todo le parecía asombroso pero de repente en medio de la tienda hubo un estruendo y en medio de la tienda apareció algo o alguien…


	2. Chapter 2

Mansión Mills

Regina había visto muchas cosas en su vida pensaba que ya nada le sorprendería pero esto sí que era una sorpresa y lo que la incomodaba mas era que no sabía si era una mala… o una buena

En medio de su sala se encontraba un hombre rubio de cabello largo y barba crecida de unos dos meses inconsciente y pestilente de alcohol la cosa era que estaba completamente desnudo tenía dos grandes y marcados pectorales hombros anchos brazos por lo que se veía fornidos bajando más tenia los cuadritos marcados a pesar de todo ese musculo no era exagerado "en su punto" pensó Regina si seguía bajado… ahí estaba el mayor problema y no era uno pequeño si tenía que decir la verdad dejando eso de lado intento despertarlo pero nada funcionaba y sin magia solo podía recurrir a el único hombre que estaría dispuesto a ayudarle y lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar a este hombre "adonis" pensó

Regina: no, concéntrate tu deseas a swan a pesar de lo que te ha hecho, mejor llama al idiota-luego de sacar el teléfono y marcar espero a que David le contestara-muevan sus culos aquí los necesito-y colgó decirles que los necesitaba casi hace que le dé un ataque de pánico media hora despues llegaron

David: ¿cuál es el problema?-David llego junto a blanca y oh sorpresa, Henry también venia, genial lo que faltaba que a su hijo lo traumatice un borracho un sexy borracho

Regina: vamos a la sala-ya en la sala todos encontraron al hombre según Regina inamovible David le tapo los ojos a blanca y blanca a Henry-llévatelo

David: ¿qué? ¿Yo porque?

Regina: porque es un borracho y ha de ser uno de sus amiguitos además tu eres hombre y podrás moverlo mejor que swan

David: yo no lo conozco ¿y tú blanca?

Blanca: tal vez si me dejaras verlo lo reconocería

David: eso no pasara en esta vida a menos que este vestido… ¿porque está desnudo? ¿Y cómo llego aquí?

Regina: magia, pero yo no la hice

Henry: si como no

Regina: Henry es enserio yo no fui aquí la magia es diferente y no puedo hacer nada si fuera por mí el señor siesta ya se hubiera ido y no habría llamado a los tontos cursis de tus abuelos

David y blanca: ¡hey!

Regina: es la verdad

Henry: si son un poquito cursis pero un poquito nada más-los recién abuelos quedaron con un aura de depresión

Regina: dejen de lloriquear y llévense al nuevo dormilón

Blanca: este hombre es todo menos pequeño-por la depre David dejo ver a blanca el hombre en el suelo

Regina: ya llévenselo

David: ¿a dónde?

Regina: a la cárcel al hospital a donde sea pero sácalo de mi casa

David: vale no te exasperes

Regina: no me exaspero si lo sacan-David tomo al hombre ahora envuelto en una sábana cortesía de Regina con una soga le amarraron brazos y piernas para evitar daños lo colocaron en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y partieron al hospital allí whale lo dejo en una camilla en donde le hicieron varios exámenes de sangre para determinar qué tan borracho estaba el hombre o que rayos tenia y porque no despertaba lo que no esperaron fue encontrar a gruñón y a feliz en la habitación de al lado y una más allá estaba gold con una mujer a la que no conocían o recordaban haber visto hablaron un rato y se enteraron que en la tienda de gold apareció otro hombre desnudo gold lo iba a matar pero se salvó porque belle (se enteraron que así se llamaba) le dijo que llego mágicamente y que aún no despertaba mientras gruñón encontró a otro hombre inconsciente en un granero demasiado apartado de las otras casas que si no fuera porque estaban patrullando al pobre le hubiera dado hipotermia y se hubiera muerto así paso la noche o termino de pasar


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente

Ya con todas las personas al lado de sus familiares empezó la trifulca contra Regina, todos se armaron en frente de su mansión incluida la abuelita que no encontraba a Ruby, fue salvada de milagro por blanca y David los cuales la colocaron en prisión por su seguridad, blanca y David le preguntaron si sabía dónde estaba Emma y ella respondió que no la había visto desde el día anterior cuando salvo a Henry que ha estado encerrada en su casa y de allí no había salido al atardecer gold le hizo una visita a Regina en su celda y la marco con el medallón del devorador de almas más tarde llegaron David y blanca enojados porque encontraron la ropa de Emma Ruby y de otra mujer identificada como lilith page en el mausoleo de Regina

David: ¿dónde está mi hija?

Regina: ya te dije que no se

David: su ropa estaba en tu cripta

Regina: es mausoleo y no tengo idea que hacia allí yo no la metí

Blanca: por favor Regina ya me quitaste 28 años de su vida no me quites mas

Regina: a mí no me metas en eso fuiste tú quien la metió en ese armario no yo y ya te dije yo no sé dónde esta

Henry: YA DINOS DONDE ESTA MI MADRE

Regina: bien sigan preguntando donde no deben porque ya les dije no sé dónde está Emma swan Ruby Lucas o lilith page

Enojados frustrados y desilusionados la pareja encantada y Henry salieron de la comisaria mientras en el hospital el hombre rubio despertó y sigilosamente sin que nadie lo viera huyo a la mansión Mills

Ya en la noche Regina no podía estar más asustada el devorador ya estaba en este mundo y venía a reclamar su alma. El devorador abrió su celda y comenzó su trabajo pero justo en ese momento un gran relámpago lo separo de ella por la luz el devorador simplemente huyo y David entro por la puerta para encontrar a Regina tirada en el suelo

David: Regina despierta ¿qué paso?

Regina: no sé yo… el devorador… EL DEVORADOR ¿DONDE ESTA?

David: cálmate ¿qué es un devorador?

Regina: es un ser que come las almas que marca

David: y vino por ti…

Regina: el idiota de rumple me marco-rápidamente se levantó y se alejó de David-me ayudaran o…

David: tal vez si me dices ¿dónde está mi hija?

Regina: que no lo se

David: bien entonces no

Regina: bien vete yo me lo arreglo sola

David: Regina si dejaras de ser tan terca…

Regina: que no se no entiendes o eres sordo no sé dónde está Emma eh estado en mi casa encerrada desde que ella rompió la maldición solo eh visto cuatro personas desde entonces y una de esas es el señor siesta en mi casa no sé porque estaba su ropa o la de las otras dos en mi cripta ni siquiera sé cómo la encontraron no tengo magia no puedo hacerla no aquí

David: no te creo

Regina: me da igual-la morena se dio vuelta y salió de la comisaria con David pisándole los talones-deja de seguirme si no me vas a ayudar

David: no puedo dejarte ir así no más

Regina: pero si puedes dejarme morir así no mas ¿verdad?

David: debería… pero en vista de que la comisaria ya no tiene reja te voy a vigilar

Regina: sabes desde que tenía tres años no eh necesitado niñera

David: yo no soy una niñera voy a llamar a blanca-saco su celular y marco a blanca

Regina: no a ella no

David: si a ella si… enserio desde los tres años

Regina: pregúntale a tu mujercita-David hizo mala cara antes de que blanca contestara

David: necesito que vengas a…

Regina: la alcaldía

David: eso la alcaldía…. No estoy con Regina rumple hizo maldades y ahora tenemos un bichejo suelto que caza a Regina… no sigue insistiendo en que no sabe

Regina: pero es que son sordos retrasados o escuchan lo que quieren escuchar que no sé dónde está-desde el otro lado de la línea blanca le arrojo unas cuantas amenazas

David: nos vera allá ¿vamos?

Regina: bien vamos


	4. Chapter 4

En la alcaldía

Regina intentaba por todos los medios hacer funciona el sombrero de Jefferson o también conocido como el sombrerero loco del país de las maravillas pero por más que lo intentara nada serbia, blanca y David armados con "antorchas" o mejor escobas en llamas ahuyentaban lo que podían al espectro

David: Regina si vas a hacer algo que sea hoy ¿sí?

Regina: lo intento pero no puedo- de la nada una ventana se estalló y de allí el hombre que apareció en casa de Regina salió en una especie de taparrabo hecho con la bata del hospital y se paró en frente de Regina-idiota quítate te matara

¿?: Todo por una hermosa dama-Regina se sonrojo levemente y David y blanca bueno ellos estaban más concentrados en levantarse despues del golpazo el devorador al ver el camino casi libre fue a deshacerse del último obstáculo-DETENTE BASTARDO DE PERSEFONE-el devorador se detuvo a poco de tocar el cuello del hombre-sí, se quién eres hijo bastardo de la señorita Perséfone y como hijo de júpiter te ordeno que la desmarques

Devorador: si mi señor-este movió su mano y la marca en Regina desapareció y el hombre misterioso se acercó a Regina

¿?: estas bien?-lentamente puso su mano sobre la de Regina y en ese momento el sombrero se activó y empezó a tragarse todo incluido el devorador-PRIMO-intento sujetarlo pero aun no tenía recuperado al cien por ciento su fuerza los medicamentos lo redujeron mucho-DEMONIOS-grito mientras caía al sombrero el torbellino mágico aumento y por error se tragó a Regina blanca intento pararle pero se fue por el mismo camino justo cuando David iba a saltar el portal simplemente se cerró y el aplasto el sombrero

David: NO, BLANCA-con el sombrero aplastado y sin magia fue con el único que podía ayudarlo a cambio de algo claro esta

En el torbellino-portal

¿?: PRIMO SUJETATE

Devorador: NO PUEDO ME RESVALO

Regina: AAAHHHHH ¿A DONDE VAMOS?

¿?: ¿QUE DIRECCION PUSISTE?

Regina: EL BOSQUE ENCANTADO PERO ESO YA NO EXISTE

¿?: PRIMO…

Devorador: HUBO UNA PARTE LEJOS DE LA MALDION DE LA REINA MALVADA ALGUIEN MAS SE MARCO CON OTRO DE MIS MEDALLONES LO SIENTO

¿?: NI SE TE OCURRA COMERTE SU ALMA SABES BIEN QUE SI MI PADRE TE DESCUBRE TE ENCERRARA

Devorador: LO SE PERO NO PUEDO EVITARLO Y LO SABES

¿?: YO IRE CON TIGO TENGO LA SOLUCION A ESO

Blanca: ¿Y NOSOTRAS QUE?

¿?: MANTENGANSE UNIDAS YO LAS BUSCARE-el vórtice empezó a desvanecerse y allí fue cuando se separaron-EL FIN DEL CAMINO-Regina y blanca terminaron en algún castillo mientras nuestro galán y su primo terminaron en algún lugar del bosque cerca de la siguiente víctima del devorador

Horas antes en el bosque encantado

Mulan: Philip ¿qué haces? sabes que ese medallón es peligroso-el príncipe Philip había "despertado" a aurora de su sueño pero mientras buscaba tesoros rescatables se topó con el medallón del devorador de almas al darse cuenta de su error intento pasarle su carga a alguien más la única tan ingenua como para hacerlo aurora para Philip era una supervivencia segura si no fuera porque mulan lo vio-ya veo, te marcaste tu… intentabas pasarle tu error a aurora

Philip: no quiero morir

Mulan: y tú crees que aurora si

Philip: mejor ella que yo

Mulan: entonces para que la despertaste

Philip: una bruja maldijo esta tierra pero una profecía dicta que se romperá en 28 años ese tiempo ya paso estas tierras no demoran en restaurarse y ahí es cuando entra aurora la necesitaba porque cuando vuelvan los demás reinos yo gobernaría junto a aurora

Aurora: eso sobre mi cadáver

Philip: pues dame la mano y asunto arreglado

Mulan: tu sabias donde estaba aurora todo el tiempo, no la buscaste preferiste buscar soldados ganarte su confianza, imagino que tu ni siquiera la despertaste, yo confié en ti Philip, te amaba pero eres solo un maldito cobarde-mulan desenvaino su espada y Philip también fue una lucha de tirar a matar al final gano mulan pero en lugar de matarlo lo dejo inconsciente lo amarro y lo subió a uno de los caballos y lo mando a correr en eso se oyó un gran estruendo-que fue eso?

Aurora: no sé, deberíamos ir a ver

Mulan: espera, dime algo… ¿no te afecta?

Aurora: ¿qué?

Mulan: la verdadera naturaleza de Philip

Aurora: no, en honor a la verdad yo nunca lo ame quien se enamora de alguien con solo verlo una vez, me pareció guapo eso sí pero no lo amaba la persona que yo quería era un imposible… debería mejor decirte que lo siento

Mulan: descuida me alegro que no haya pasado nada entre nosotros que despues lamente

Aurora: vamos a ver que fue eso


	5. Chapter 5

En el palacio de aurora

Aurora y mulan movieron un montón de escombros hasta dar con Regina y blanca cuando las vieron en esas ropas casi gritan del susto

Mulan: eh venga levántense-empezó pateando un poco a blanca

Blanca: ¿qué paso? ¿Y el devorador? Regina despierta-menciono tras ver a Regina aun dormida

Regina: como molestas blanca

Mulan: un momento Regina ¿cómo la reina malvada?

Blanca: si pero eso no significa que ella sea la reina malvada digo tal vez a su madre le pareció un bonito nombre

Mulan: tal vez ¿qué tal si para salir de dudas vamos con su madre a consultar si esta es su hija la reina malvada?

Regina: ¿cora está aquí?-pregunto casi en un susurro y llena de pánico

Mulan: si está encerrada y no tiene magia, así que no creo que le moleste mucho decirnos si eres o no su hija igual creo que le estaríamos dando algo de entretención, veintiocho años encerrada creo que estará algo aburrida

Regina: no con ella yo no voy-intento arrojarles magia pero nada salió

Mulan: intento arrojarme magia-de su bolsa mulan saco polvillo de hada y se lo arrojo a Regina la cual quedo inconsciente

Blanca: genial ahora ¿quién la cargara?

Mulan: ira en el caballo, nuestro campamento no está muy lejos de aquí, espero entiendas que voy a amarrarte-menciono acercándose con una soga

Blanca: ¿qué? ¿Porque?

Mulan: venias con ella y eso es suficiente para mí-rápidamente partieron del castillo

En el campamento

A blanca y a una Regina aun inconsciente las arrojaron a un holló que hacía de prisión esta d más decir que el golpe despertó a Regina

Regina: PERO ¿QUE DEMONIOS?

Blanca: cálmate estamos en prisión… por tu culpa

Regina: ¿y yo que hice? Solo porque me negué a ir a ver a mi madre

Blanca: idiota ibas a arrojarle magia… y yo haciendo méritos para que nos dejaran ir

Regina: nadie te lo pidió

Blanca: y créeme no fue por gusto quise evitar precisamente esto pero tu… idiota

Regina: la idiota vienes siendo tu si me hubieras dejado podías haberlos convencido desde afuera pero claro sigues siendo una bocazas

Blanca: tal vez si no hubieras sido una maldita en llevarte a mi hija de nuevo tal vez te hubiese ayudado por las buenas y con la ayuda de Emma no estaríamos en esta situación

Regina: pero es que son sordos o tu eres ciega, que no lo ves, no puedo hacer mi magia ni siquiera estando en el bosque encantado logre lanzarle ni una sola chispita a esa mujer, físicamente soy más débil, además yo no soy tan estúpida como para dejarles la ropa en mi mausoleo para que la querría yo, usa la cabeza por una vez y dime estando yo sola en una maldita ciudad que me detesta y sin magia como podría derrotar a tres mujeres siendo una, una mujer lobo y otra la sheriff con una condición física aceptable

Blanca: no te creo

Regina: Emma si lo haría ella vería la verdad con su súper poder-de las sombras sonó una voz que Regina conocía muy bien

¿?: Querida veo que has mejorado mucho pero igual sigues siendo una niña tonta e ingenua

Regina: ¿madre? Tú estabas muerta

Cora: linda te falta más que un sucio pirata para matarme y más aún si va a quitarme algo que no tengo

Blanca: ¿mandaste a un pirata a que le sacara el corazón a tu madre?

Cora: y no a cualquiera querida blanca fue al capitán killian jones alias garfio

Blanca: tú no me hables que tú eres todavía peor, me prometiste no hacerle daño

Cora: tú no cambias ¿no? Sigues siendo la misma mocosa estúpida-antes de cualquier cosa

Mulan: hola su majestad- mulan había bajado para llevarse a Regina

Blanca: ¿qué pasa? ¿A dónde la llevan?

Mulan: la llevamos a que la vea nuestro líder el decidirá su castigo

Blanca: y que va a pasar despues?

Mulan: sigues tú

Blanca: espera ¿quién es su líder?

Mulan: sir lancelot

Blanca: él es amigo mío dile que blanca nieves quiere verlo por favor

Mulan: se lo comentare-rápidamente salió con Regina a cuestas

Mientras en el bosque encantado

Nuestro guapo amigo y el devorador terminaron en algún lugar en el bosque cerca del palacio de aurora

¿?: Primo ¿estás bien?

Devorador: si… emmett siento a la persona marcada

Emmett: ¿dónde está, devlin?

Devlin: para allá vamos a buscarlo-salieron a lo que parecía un sendero y de la nada salió un caballo con su jinete atado en su lomo-primo es el

Emmett: hijo de Perséfone yo hijo de júpiter te ordeno que lo demarques

Devlin: si señor-con un movimiento de mano y listo sin marca-emmett él tiene uno de mis amuletos-le buscaron hasta hallarlo en una bolsa pequeña

Emmett: devlin vuelve a tu forma primaria-una nube negra lo cubrió lentamente y cuando se despejo mostro la figura de un niño de unos cinco o seis años castaño de ojos rojos vestido como si fuera el príncipe azul completamente de negro en su cabeza portaba una diadema hecha de oro negro y en su cuello uno de los amuletos del devorador, emmett se arrodillo frente a él y coloco el segundo amuleto en su cintura-listo

Devlin: ¿y qué hacemos con él?

Emmett: tú que crees… despertarlo y preguntarle quien es-bajaron a Philip de su caballo y emmett empezó a darle de ah cachetas hasta que despertó con la cara roja hinchada y adolorida-eh ¿quién eres tú?

Philip: soy el príncipe Philip ¿quién eres tú?

Emmett: en esta tierra me conocen como Emma de misthaven en la tierra sin magia como Emma swan y en la tierra innombrable como el príncipe y mejor guerrero emmett

Philip: son muchos nombres ¿no?

Emmett: mi nombre no es asunto tuyo niño… ahora responde ¿porque estabas amarrado a tu caballo?

Philip: unas brujas me amarraron y me dejaron a morir a manos del devorador

Emmett: ¿porque será que no te creo?

Philip: es la verdad intente marcar a alguna de ellas pero me descubrieron y me dejaron fuera de combate

Emmett: ¿cómo conseguiste el talismán?

Philip: estaba en el castillo de la bruja lo tome por error

Emmett: aun así no te creo

Philip: pero digo la verdad

Emmett: la verdad a medias… tengo una teoría te la digo… creo que tu si lo encontraste por error pero no en el castillo de una bruja sino en el castillo de aurora la bella durmiente cuando lo tomaste y te marco intentaste ponérselo a ella había alguien más allí que la protegió pelearon pero como no pudiste vencerla te vencieron y aquí estas…-Philip se puso pálido del miedo a ser descubierto-por tu cara veo que acerté… y sabes que es lo peor que no morirás por el devorador ya te eh quitado la marca por eso puedes tranquilizarte pero te llevare con ella y que ella te ponga a sufrir lo que te quede de tu miserable vida

Philip: no por favor no lo haga tenga piedad de mi

Emmett: rogar no te sirve de nada yo no tengo piedad con cobardes como tú-de un golpe lo dejo de nuevo inconsciente

Devlin: emmett ¿a dónde vamos?

Emmett: al norte

Devlin: ¿porque?

Emmett: si yo fuera aurora o su acompañante y quisiera desasirme de una rata cobarde como él lo enviaría al lado contrario al que voy yo y como el venia del norte es obvio que hacia allí están los demás-volvieron a montar en el caballo a Philip y comenzaron a caminar al llegar no les fue precisamente bien… nada más ver a Philip atado los llevaron directo a la prisión emmett pudo haberse defendido pero con devlin en su forma indefensa no podía así que lo llevaron pero…

Guardia: lleven al niño con los demás huérfanos y al príncipe Philip con aurora

Devlin: primo no dejes que me lleven-el pequeño empezó a patalear y a llorar

Emmett: tranquilo devlin, ve con ellos yo iré por ti luego, pórtate bien y no dejes que te quiten los amuletos

Guardia: ya dejen de parlotear llévenselo de aquí

Emmett: es solo un niño

Guardia: me vale-el guardia empujo a emmett al agujero en el que cayo junto a blanca

Emmett: demonios, que no ven que duele

Blanca: nos encontraste por lo que veo

Emmett: lo prometí, ¿dónde está Regina?

Blanca: se la llevaron a ver a lancelot hace como dos horas

Emmett: ¿y la dejaste ir sola?

Blanca: la mujer que se la llevo tenía una espada de ochenta centímetros de largo y cuatro de ancho con que me defiendo

Emmett: eres blanca nieves por dios

Blanca: pero no soy bruja no tengo magia y menos armas

Emmett: no pero tal vez diciendo quien eras pudieron salir de aquí más te vale que a Regina no le haiga pasado nada o lo pagaras linda

Blanca: ¿porque la defiendes tanto? Por ella Emma mi hija desapareció

Emmett: ¿desapareció? Es un chiste

Blanca: si desapareció no la encuentro y su ropa estaba en el mausoleo de Regina

Emmett: ¿y ustedes supusieron que ella le hizo algo? Ja serán idiotas ella no tiene magia, físicamente es mas débil como les hizo algo

Blanca: ¿les hizo? Hablas en plural

Emmett: si, allí también estaban ruby lucas o caperucita roja y lilith page hija de maléfica-cuando escucho la última frase blanca que do aún más blanca valga la redundancia

Cora: vaya ¿quien lo diría?


End file.
